Bobbi's Loyalty
by VanillaAshes
Summary: A one-shot about Bobbi showing her real loyalty. Bobbi/Hunter pairing. Set just after 2x16.


**Author's note:**

**One-shot. Bobbi Hunter. I am in love with these two, and as it seems they won't be interacting on the show much, I needed to write a little one-shot. It is set around the current time; 2x16. **

**Let me know if you want me to write more for this pairing **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Skye convinced Gordon and Jiaying to allow her some time away from "afterlife," as she was unable to commit her time, without knowing what was going on with her friends, her family. Her head was still running with possible versions and scenarios about what could have happened. First Melinda May told her to run, and then SHIELD agents who she didn't know tried to apprehend her. She was also confused about Bobbi; she seemed to be there willingly with the other SHIELD agents, but she was definitely on Skye's side. Skye had no doubt in her mind that she could still trust Bobbi; there wasn't really a reason for her not to.

She quietly made her way back to SHIELD compound, using all of her training to remain invisible.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"How much longer?" Coulson asks, sitting down, impatiently waiting.

"I don't care what you say—hacking is a lot harder than Skye makes it out to be," Hunter says before an idea comes to his mind. "She is going to kill me," he mutters to himself.

Coulson pretends he didn't hear Hunter's remark when he notices him hacking into Bobbi's account to gain access. Coulson silently agrees with Hunter; Bobbi would kill him if she finds out.

"I have access to the cameras," Hunter reports; he scans the many cameras, instinctively finding Bobbi, who's taking apart guns and putting them back together.

"Are you able to deny them access to the footage, but allow us to continue watching?" Coulson asks.

"I should be able to," Hunter says.

"Great, test it now. We'll need it in the future if we need to go back in. In the meantime, we can just watch," Coulson says.

Hunter nods. "Yes, sir," he says, almost mockingly, never good with authority.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hunter has mainly been watching Bobbi; he has gained access to mics which were located around the facility; it seems the new SHIELD is not very trusting. He notices that Bobbi barely talked to anybody, and when she did, it was mostly business. She only spoke more openly to Mack and Simmons. Hunter knew he should hate her for lying to him again, but he knew he would never been able to; he could, however, be pissed at her.

"Uh-oh," Hunter says when he notices Skye appear on one of the cameras, obviously not knowing about the new SHIELD's extra security. He quickly denies them access. "Coulson, it's Skye."

Coulson quickly makes his way over, leaving Pete/Deathstroke to fly. "What?" he asks.

"Skye is back at headquarters," Hunter replies, he and Coulson only able to watch.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Skye takes her time as she sneaks through the base, confusion evident on her face when she doesn't encounter anybody she knows. She decides that she should leave and try to contact them another way; it had been easier to walk to the base than to find a phone. She turns and walks a little more freely to leave the base completely when two SHIELD agents walk around the corner and lay eyes on her.

"FREEZE!" one of them says as both of them raise their guns; one gun is an ICER, but the other is not. "Don't move!"

Skye blinks, keeping herself calm, and before she has time to react, two ICER bullets brush past her and hit the chest of each agent. Skye spins around and instantly relaxes. "Bobbi, what is going on?" she asks, not seeing her as a threat.

"Skye, you shouldn't be here," Bobbi says, walking forward and attempting to pull Skye out of the vision of the camera or view of anybody who may walk past.

However, Skye pulls back. "No, not until you tell me what's going on. Has Hydra infiltrated?"

Bobbi takes a breath and looks around, her ICER gun still in her hand. She decides to just explain everything as quickly as she can. "It's not Hydra, it's SHIELD. There are . . . two SHIELDs. Coulson's team and the 'real SHIELD.'" She starts. "SHIELD disagreed with all of Coulson's secrets; they don't want the organization to be run that way, and after circumstances . . . basically, there was a confrontation and Coulson ran off. Fitz left. Hunter is with Coulson."

"Whose side are you on?" Skye asks, the hesitation returning to her eyes as she realizes that Bobbi may be against her.

"SHIELD," Bobbi answers simply. "Anybody who shares that values. But . . . the people who don't know you . . . they fear you. You are not safe here—you need to leave. Find Coulson or somebody."

Skye takes a few deep breaths. "You were a spy," she states, "spying on Coulson, on all of us?" Her statement turns into a question.

"Yes," Bobbi replies; she opens her mouth to start explaining, but hesitates. Her thoughts change, and she decides it is best to get Skye off the compound and to safety, more than what she thinks about her. "You need to go—now," she says firmly.

"What happened to your loyalty? I don't understand how somebody can just pretend to—" Skye starts.

"I didn't betray you, Skye. I am loyal to SHIELD," Bobbi defends.

"No, SHIELD does not exist, not anymore. Just the remnants, the idea. It is the people, your friends and family who want to make a difference. That is who you need to be loyal to," Skye retorts, betrayal evident on her face. "Answer me this: If SHIELD was completely gone . . . if it just disappeared and no longer existed when Hydra took over, where would you have gone?"

Bobbi takes a small breath, almost not answering. "To Hunter," she replies simply. "Now leave, before I shoot you myself." There is no hesitation in her voice.

"I have nowhere to go," Skye confesses. "This is my home."

Bobbi had started to turn away, and she closes her eyes, knowing that she is probably in trouble with SHIELD. She turns and looks at Skye before sliding out a phone nobody has ever seen her use before. She had been planning on calling Hunter, needing to talk to him. They had fought before and not spoken, but she needed him to know she is still on his side, and that no matter what sides they are officially on, she'll always choose him. She looks at Skye and says with a capped tone, "Speed dial 1 and 3 are Hunter—he's with Coulson," she tells her, handing over the phone.

Skye looks at the phone questioningly for a moment. "Thank you," she says sincerely before running off.

Bobbi waits until Skye has completely left before leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. She slowly brings a hand to her forehead. She had just given away the only way she could contact Hunter; she doesn't even know if Hunter will have kept his phone or his "secret" phone. She sighs when she realizes that the phone she gave to Skye was also the only way she actually had to contact her real family, with whom she barely talks.

Upon hearing footsteps, she walks over to the agents she shot and bends down; she looks up as another agent walks around.

"They are out cold," she tells them, playing her part.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hunter has to force himself to stop watching Bobbi; he ignores the fact that Coulson is looking at him as he hears his phone going off. He always has it on loud, regardless of if he is on a mission or not. It's only gotten him in trouble once or twice. He walks over to his go bag and searches through it quickly before pulling out an identical phone to Bobbi's and answering it. "Hello?"

"Hunter? It's Skye," Skye says, sounding slightly out of breath.

Hunter nods and hands the phone to Coulson; he needs some air . . . unfortunately he's in mid-flight, so he walks to the front and sits in the co-pilot's seat silently. He needs to think.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**End**


End file.
